


Friend

by Cathy_stas



Series: Tłumaczenia [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Confessions, Friendship/Love, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The truth comes out!, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, based on the Civil War trailer, kind of, tagi za autorką, tłumaczenie, za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/pseuds/Cathy_stas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ale to mój przyjaciel.<br/>- Jak ja kiedyś. </p><p>Na podstawie traileru CA:CV - tłumaczenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344016) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. ;D Gdyby to było kanonem, mogłabym umrzeć spokojnie. Jak zauważycie jakieś błędy, proszę dać znać w komentarzach. Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki!

\- Wybacz mi Tony - mówi Steve; jego spokojny głos zabarwiony jest żalem - Wiesz, że wolałbym tego uniknąć.

Pauza. Ale. Zawsze jest jakieś _ale._

\- Ale to mój przyjaciel.

_Przyjaciel._

_Zabawne, jak to brzmi,_ myśli Tony gorzko; łza zaczyna tworzyć się w głębi jego oka. _Spotykasz faceta, wkurzacie się trochę, tworzycie razem zespół, wpuszczasz go do swojego życia... ale to za mało, prawda? Myślałem..._

\- Jak ja kiedyś. 

_Byłeś moim przyjacielem, Steve. W naszym własnym, dziwnym czymś, mieliśmy_ coś. _Powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz. Powiedziałeś, że będziesz za mną tęsknił. Powiedziałeś... wiele rzeczy._

Myślałem, że to będzie trwało. I rzeczywiście. 

Steve bierze niepewny krok do przodu. Tony przygotowuje swoje miotacze.

Ale nieeeeee, ty wymieniłeś mnie przy pierwszej okazji, spychając w głąb, zniszczyłeś wszystko, co razem zbudowaliśmy. I dla kogo? Jakiegoś szalonego zabójcy z lat czterdziestch? Faceta, który zabił moich rodziców?

Poważnie Cap, co jest z tobą nie tak? Co ma ten pieprzony Zimowy Żołnierz, czego ja nie mam?

\- Tak, ale... - Steve przerywa, bierze drżący oddech i pozwala, aby słowa wyrwały mu się z ust niczym fajerwerk. - On jest kimś więcej, Tony.

Tony mruga; potrzebuje kilku sekund na przetrawienie tej informacji.

_Kimś więcej... więcej niż przyjaciel... więcej niż..._

\- Masz na myśli...

_Oooch, kurde, oni się pieprzą, prawda?_

Steve kiwa głową.

I po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, Tony Stark zaniemówił.


End file.
